Recuperando el pasado
by RoMary
Summary: Sakura lejos de Shaoran...tambien de Tomoyo? de Eriol? de Kero? de Yue? Tambien de las cartas Clow? Ke le pasó a Sakura? Y mas importante...kien es Kenichi?Mal sumary jaja Oneshot! SxS, menciones TxE y otras..


Ya a cinco años del incidente con la carta sellada las cosas han cambiado. Después de ese verano, Shaoran volvió a Hong Kong, y no se supo nada más de él. Tomoyo, fue a vivir a Inglaterra, por asuntos de trabajo de su madre. Rika, Naoko, y Chijaru seguían en Tomoeda pero no veían muy a menudo a Sakura ya que ésta, desde hace varios años, un día en especial cambió por completo. Su personalidad y su forma de ser….

En la casa Kinomoto, el señor Fujitaka, bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina.

-Buenos días, papá- Saludó una chica de aproximadamente 17 años. Castaña de ojos verdes esmeralda. Alta y de pelo medianamente largo.

-Buenos días, Sakura- Se sentó y comenzaron a desayunar- Últimamente te levantas más temprano de lo normal…-

-Bueno es que, tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasará, aunque no sé que sea…- Respondió pensativa- Ah, si. Ahora que lo recuerdo llegó una carta de Touya. Dice que está bien. La semana pasada Yuki, pescó un resfriado, pero ya está mejor. Tal vez vengan para las vacaciones de verano.- Terminó de contar.

Touya y Yukito, se encontraban en Tokio, estudiando en la Universidad de Medicina. Hablaban todas las semanas con ellos, a pesar de que el estudio los mantenía ocupados.

-Que bueno…- Dijo Fujitaka, antes de mirar el reloj- Es mejor que me vaya o se hará tarde y perderé el vuelo- Ese día Fujitaka partía a una excavación, de unas ruinas, durante un mes- Sakura, hija, ¿segura que estarás bien?- Preguntó.

-Sí, papá. No te preocupes, ya no tengo 10 años- Intentó sonreír la castaña.

Él, sonrió, pero por dentro sabía mejor que nadie, que su hija hace tiempo, que ya no era la misma persona de antes. Se despidió y se fue.

Sakura, suspiró y subió a su habitación para cambiarse. Su habitación ya no era de una niña, seguía siendo rosa, pero ya no había rastros de peluches. Ni siquiera la muñeca que le dio Tomoyo o el oso de felpa de Shaoran. Había un escritorio, con libros y una laptop. Pasó por al lado de éste, cuando se detuvo en seco. Se agachó hacia el último cajón; lo abrió y retiró el libro de las cartas Clow. Lo puso sobre el escritorio y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Kero…- Susurró, casi inaudible. Agitó la cabeza, agarró el libro y lo lanzó al cajón, cerrándolo nuevamente. Se limpió con la mano, la mejilla y corrió a las escaleras, camino hacia la escuela.

Ella iba corriendo, y nuevas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-**Deja de pensar en tonterías! Eso fue hace años…ya no están…ninguno…**- Iba pensando, mientras secaba sus lágrimas. En eso sintió que chocó con algo, más bien alguien.

-Lo siento mucho…- Hizo una reverencia, sin levantar la mirada, y volvió a correr.

-Está muy triste y perturbada…-Susurró un chico, con quien Sakura había chocado.

-Crees… ¿qué es nuestra culpa?...-Preguntó una muchacha a su lado tristemente.

-No lo se- Le contestó.

Estando ya, en la secundaria Seijo:

-Llegué temprano…otra vez- Susurró la castaña.

-Buenos días, Sakura-Le saludó Chijaru.

-Muy buenos días. ¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó por mera cordialidad.

-Bien. No sabes, ¡estoy muy contenta! Ayer hablé con Yamazaki, ¿recuerdas que fue a Hong Kong? Pues me dijo que este fin de semana regresa.- Le contó, evidentemente feliz. Sakura sonrió por su amiga.

-¡Qué bien, Chijaru!...Pero, oye, ¿por qué se fue al extranjero, si estuvo tan poco tiempo? ¿Acaso no se fue hace 4 meses?- Preguntó confundida, pasando por alto el lugar dicho por su amiga.

-Sí, lo sé. Le pregunté, pero solo dijo que pronto lo sabríamos…-Respondió pensativa.

Las siguientes clases, pasaron rápidamente para la castaña, quien se la pasó observando por la ventana, caer los pétalos de cerezo. El timbre que indicaba el comienzo del receso la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Chicas, qué les parece si ésta tarde, vamos al parque de atracciones?- Sugirió Rika.

-Sí, será divertido- Animó Naoko.

-No gracias chicas, yo…-Comenzó a hablar Sakura, siendo interrumpida.

-Oh, vamos Sakura. Con nosotras ya ni sales. Solo una vez que lo hagas no te hará mal, si?- Chijaru, puso ojos de cachorrito. Ante esto y una larga insistencia, Sakura no pudo negarse.

-Muy bien, entonces, nos vemos a las 4, frente al parque.- Afirmó Rika.

En el camino a casa, Sakura iba algo desganada y reprochándose, el no querer ir, esa tarde.

-¿Para qué acepté ir?...Ese lugar solo me trae muchos recuerdos-Suspiró. Alzó la vista, y observó que ya había llegado hasta el parque Pingüino.

Miró hacia el cielo, y se imaginó a Kero, en su verdadera forma, posando para la cámara de video de Tomoyo. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo y se imaginó a ella con 10 años, vestido con uno de los trajes de su amiga. A su lado Yue, y al otro lado, un niño. Un niño que no recordaba, su imagen era borrosa.

-Es cierto…desde ese día…no recuerdo quien es ese niño…-Agachó la cabeza, observó la hora y comenzó a caminar.

Por otra parte, en un departamento, cerca de allí, un muchacho de pelo negro azulado, golpeaba la puerta que daba al sanitario:

-¡Vamos, Tomoyo! Te oxidarás allí dentro- Decía divertido.

Una muchacha de piel pálida y cabello negro, cerró el grifo del agua.

-Ya Eriol, te pareces a mi madre-Rió- Espera, ya salgo. Pasaron 15 minutos y por fin salió.

-Vaya, era hora…-Dijo Hiragizawa, quien recibió como respuesta una mirada fulminante de parte de la amatista.

-¿Qué haremos esta tarde?- Preguntó ordenando sus cosas.

-No lo sé. Sabes, que debemos esperar a que él llegue para poder reencontrarnos con ella… ¿Por qué, no vamos al parque de atracciones?- Le sugirió. La chica amatista, aceptó gustosa.

A las 4 de la tarde frente al parque, Sakura estaba con Rika y Naoko, cuando vieron llegar a Chijaru:

-Chicas, perdón por hacerlas esperar. Es que tuve un pequeño problema- Se disculpó.

-Recuerdo cuando la que llegaba tarde, siempre era Sakura- Dijo Rika, riendo.

-Sí, Sakura. ¿Cómo le hiciste?- Preguntó Naoko. Pero cuando las tres miraron a la castaña, ésta estaba seria y un tanto triste.

-Vamos, ya sé a que juego quiero subir- Y comenzó a caminar.

En ese mismo momento, lejos de allí, precisamente en el aeropuerto de Tokio dos conocidos jóvenes corrían algo apurados.

-¡Deprisa!- Decía uno de ellos, con el cabello negro.

-Voy- Respondió otro detrás del primero. Una vez lo alcanzó ambos subieron aun taxi

-No veo porqué tanta prisa Yamazaki… Y no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de esto-Suspiró.

-Vamos Li. Lejos ambos sufren. Y aunque le dije a Chijaru que no volvería hasta el fin de semana, será una buena sorpresa regresar el viernes- Le dijo sonriente.

-No crees…¿Qué ya son muchas sorpresas?- Masculló Shaoran entre dientes. Yamazaki rió.

Shaoran Li se había convertido en un muchacho alto, bien parecido. Pero se encontraba nervioso de volver a ver a cierta castaña, que el denominaba "su" Sakura.

Takashi Yamazaki era alto, pero no tanto como Li. Hacía cuatro meses fue a Hong Kong, según él porque tenía algo que resolver. Y ahora regresaba feliz de poder lograr su objetivo…

-¿Qué harás cuando la veas Li?- Preguntó el morocho mirándolo de reojo.

-¿A… ella?... Supongo que explicarle todo… hasta lo que hice para poder volver…- Dijo triste y nervioso.

-¿Aún la quieres?- Preguntó Yamazaki luego de unos segundos.

-Más que nunca…- Respondió sin vacilar.

Volviendo al parque de diversiones de Tomoeda, en uno de los puestos Tomoyo y Eriol tomaban un refresco.

-¿Ves? Dije que sería divertido…- Sonreía Eriol.

-Sí… Oye Eriol, ¿cómo sabes que vendrá?- Preguntó la amatista.

-La verdad…. Es como un presentimiento. Pero si no lo hace… -Hizo una pausa.

-Si no lo hace…?- Le animo a proseguir.

.Tendríamos que ayudarla a olvidarlo y a que vuelva su magia…- Dijo bajando la mirada al igual que Tomoyo. Eso era algo que ninguno de ellos quería hacer. Cuando la chica levantó la mirada, vio a Sakura y sus amigas pidiendo un refresco.

-¿Ya la viste?- Le preguntó Eriol- A Sakura.

-Sí. ¿Ya la habías visto?- Respondió.

-Al llegar, en la entrada- Explicó y bebió su soda.

-… y entonces Misao….- Hablaba animadamente Naoko, mientras las chicas prestaban atención a lo que decía.

Sakura algo aburrida, miró hacia un lado y vio la rueda de la fortuna. De levantó y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Sakura dónde vas?- Preguntó Rika.

-A la rueda de la fortuna. Ustedes quédense, ya vuelvo…- Les dijo antes de que alguna se parase, dejando a sus amigas preocupadas.

Una vez llegó hasta el juego, dubitativa se subió en él.

-Este lugar…- En su mente apareció de la nada, una imagen de ella sentada frente a otro niño- Recuerdo que atrás…- Miró hacia la cabina de atrás- Allí estaba Tomoyo junto a otra niña… no la recuerdo… y yo- Miró hacia el asiento frente a ella- Estaba aquí con ese niño…

Vaciló un poco, intentando recordar. Pero, nada.

-¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no logro recordar quien es..?- Se reprochó tristemente. EL juego paró y ella bajó. No tenía ganas de regresar con sus amigas. Entró en la atracción más cercana a ella. La casa de los espejos.

Comenzó a caminar, mirando su reflejo en cada espejo. Paró en uno particularmente grande y se quedó mirándolo. Le pareció ver allí imágenes de sus amigos; de Tomoyo, Eriol, Yue, Kero, Yukito, hasta de su hermano. También de una chica vestida de un traje chino, pero era borrosa. Movió su cabeza para borrar esas imágenes. Caminó un poco más y volvió a parar en otro espejo. Éste era dónde junto a Li, aunque ella no lo recuerda, vieron por primera vez a la carta vacío. Las imágenes que veía ahí, eran todas junto a ese niño.

-¿Quién eres?...¿Por qué no te recuerdo?... Desde aquel día no logro hacerlo-Comenzó a llorar- ¿!Por qué? Sal de mi cabeza, no te recuerdo….- Esta vez sentía rabia, mucha. Respiraba agitadamente… cerró los ojos y las manos en forma de puño-… ¿Quién rayos eres?- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Los espejo de alrededor se rompieron; todos al mismo tiempo, durante el grito de Sakura.

Ella, totalmente desecha, triste y con mucha rabia, empezó a correr. Salió de allí y siguió corriendo. Pasó por al lado de sus amigas, haciendo caso omiso ante el llamado de ellas y simplemente siguió.

Salió del parque y se adentró en el bosque. Comenzó a caminar más lento, ahora sólo estaban ella, sus lágrimas y su tristeza.

-Si tan sólo Kero y Yue estuviesen conmigo…- En su cabeza solo pensaba en porqué sus amigos la habían dejado así- Hasta Daidouji y Hiragizawa…- No solo ellos, también aquel chico que no recordaba; si estaba en sus recuerdos pero no ahora, debía ser que también le había dejado como los demás.

Seguía caminando sin preocuparse dónde estaba. Frente a ella había un precipicio, el cual no vio. Sakura caminó, pero de pronto… y ano sintió el suelo bajó sus pies. Y comenzó a caer.

-¡No!- Gritó Shaoran, despertando de un sueño.

-¿Quñe sucede Li?- Preguntó Yamazaki, parado en la puerta.

-Fue una pesadilla…- Intentó convencerse a sí mismo- Sólo eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?- Insistió el pelinegro.

-Que le sucedía algo malo a Sakura…

-Vamos. No te preocupes, de seguro está bien. Aparte Chijaru me dijo que saldría con ellas y las demás. Está acompañada, no le puede pasar nada…- Lo calmó y Shaoran volvió a recostarse preocupado.

Luego del grito al caer, Sakura logró agarrarse con las manos de unas rocas. Usó todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse así. Pero luego de unos minutos la roca se partió y la castaña volvió a caer, cerrando los ojos. Los mantuvo así esperando el impacto que nunca llegó. Los abrió y se dio cuenta que estaba sentada de nuevo en el bosque.

-Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó una muchacha amatista.

-Si…- Respondió intentando comprender quién era.

-Que bueno pequeña Sakura…- Habló un chico de gafas.

-Disculpen pero… ¿quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó, sorprendiendo al instante a ambos.

-¿No nos reconoces Sakura?- Preguntó Tomoyo- Somos nosotros, Eriol y Tomoyo…- _Somos nosotros Eriol y Tomoyo; _ esa oración retumbaba en la mente de la castaña. Al principio algo dentro de ella despertó y hasta había sentido ganas de abrazarlos por una milésima de segundos, pero los recuerdos d los últimos años vinieron a ella de lleno. Mientras sus ojos se apagaban un poco se levantó, quedando a la altura de quienes habían sido sus amigos.

-Así que Daidouji y Hiragizawa han vuelto a Tomoeda- Dijo indiferente. Ambos se sorprendieron por su tono de voz, y del hecho que los llamara por sus apellidos.

-Sakura…- Intentó hablar Eriol.

-Kinomoto. Y ya debo irme- Se fue lo más rápido que pudo, sin mirarles a la cara y desapareció entre los árboles.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Preguntó Tomoyo, sin embargo Eriol no respondió.

Sakura caminaba por el parque Pingüino; todas las sensaciones que había sentido hacía un rato, desaparecieron. Dejándola con una extraña calma y melancolía. Levantó la vista al claro cielo; aún era temprano, y debía llamar a sus amigas. Seguramente estaban preocupadas, y debía pedirles disculpas. Así siguió su camino sin mirar a nada más que al cielo.

-¡Cuidado!- Le gritó un chico en bicicleta apareciendo de la nada, directamente hacia ella. Por la sorpresa Sakura no pudo ni moverse. El chico giró la bici, pero al hacerlo cayó sobre la castaña.

-Lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí, no te preocupes- Le sonrió ella.

-¿Sakura?- Preguntó él, evidentemente feliz.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Soy yo, Kenichi ¿me recuerdas?- Sonrió esperanzado.

-¿Kenichi..?... ¿Kenichi Aino? ¿Mi amigo Ken?- Abrió los ojos, reconociendo al fin al muchacho.

-El mismo- Le guiñó un ojo con sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Ken!- Sakura lo abrazó- Cuanto tiempo, te extrañé-

-Pequeña Sakura, que alegría verte- Susurró correspondiendo el abrazo.

Kenichi Aino es un chico alto, castaño y de ojos azules. Tienes dos años más que Sakura. Buen atleta, bondadoso y enigmático; según la chica. Él y Sakura se conocieron el verano pasado, haciéndose muy buenos amigos.

-¿Estás de visita otra vez?- Preguntó la ojiverde, ya sentados en un banco.

-No…ahora vivo aquí- Sonrió.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!- Siguieron platicando un largo rato, cuando el teléfono de la castaña comenzó a sonar.

-Hola- Contestó.

-¡Sakura!- Habló la vos de Chijaru enojada.

-Chijaru, perdón. Iba a llamarte. Siento mucho haberme ido así, tuve una urgencia y debí irme- La muchacha del otro lado, suspiró.

-Sakura… tienes suertes de que te quiera tanto. Bueno mira, mañana nos juntaremos en mi casa, a ver unas películas ¿vienes?-

-Estem…- Miró de reojo a Ken, que jugaba con una hoja caída- ¿Puedo llevar a lguien?- Alí el chico la miró.

-Sí, claro. Buenos nos vemos mañana- Y colgó.

-Oye Ken. ¿Te gustaría mañana ir a la casa de una amiga a ver una películas?- Invitó.

-Si no hay ningún problema, por supuesto- Aceptó con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se dirigía al lugar donde había quedado con Ken. Pero en ese momento su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos; todo debido a un sueño que tuvo aquella mañana.

_Sakura estaba en medio de una gran oscuridad, apenas podía verse a sí misma, pero con la sensación de que su propia luz se iba apagando._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó._

_De repente las cartas aparecieron, rodeándola. Sakura no podía creer que volviera a verlas una vez más._

_-Cartas… la he extrañado…- Un par de lágrimas se filtraron por sus pestañas._

_Frente a ella se colocó la carta espejo, y tomó su forma._

_-__**Ama, tu que nos liberaste, y cambiaste de forma, ahora sufre por que hemos vuelto a dormirnos- **__Se acercó más a ella con una pequeña sonrisa- __**Pero debes saber que seguimos en tu corazón, y para volver a despertar- **__la miró a los ojos- __**necesitamos que le recuerdes y veas lo que aún sientes-**__Se alejó de ella y comenzando a desaparecer dijo una última cosa- __**Nunca pierdas a Esperanza…**_

Sakura se pasó las manos por la cara, con desesperación.

-Nunca pierdas a esperanza…-Susurró- No entiendo… ¿no debería ser "Nunca pierdas la esperanza"?-Suspiró.

-Oye monstruo. ¿Es que ya no piensas saludar?- Sakura volteó sorprendida hacia la voz.

-¡Touya!- Gritó y comenzó a correr. Al llegar frente a él le dio un gran abrazo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yukito quería venir- Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, señalándolo.

-¡Yukito!- También le abrazó.

-Has crecido, pequeña Sakura-L a saludó.

-¿A dónde ibas monstruo?- Le preguntó el morocho.

-Había quedado en ir a lo de Chijaru a ver películas, pero les llamaré y les diré que no voy a ir…- Sacando su celular del bolsillo.

-No te preocupes, ve.- Le dio Touya- Sólo dame las llaves de casa. Un monstruo como tú,puede perderlas- Le sacó la lengua y a la castaña le salió una vena en la frente.

-Ve Sakura, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para platicar- Sonrió el joven Tsukishiro.

-¿Seguros, que estará bien?- Ambos asintieron. Les dio las llaves y luego de despedirse, se marchó.

-Se alegró al vernos- Dijo Yukito.

-Si pero… *algo no anda bien- Pensó Touya.

-¡Ken! Lamento la tardanza…- Se disculpó con él, quien la esperaba en los columpios del parque.

-Está bien. No te preocupes…- Camino a casa de Chijaru, le contó su encuentro con su hermano y Touya. Llegando a la casa Mihara, ya estaban Naoko y Rika. El Sol comenzaba a caer.

-Veamos primero la de terror- Insistía Naoko así que Sakura no tuvo otra más que aceptar. Todo el rato, cerraba los ojos o se abrazaba a KeN. La película en sí, consistía en que si se oía que golpeaban a la puerta tres veces seguidas, los huéspedes de esa habitación morirían esa misma noche. Una vez que la película llegaba al final y todos estaban más que metidos en ella, alguien llamó a la puerta. El grito colectivo no se hizo esperar.

La ojiverde se abrazó a Ken. Se quedaron callados mirándose. Volvieron a golpear insistentemente.

.Yo iré- Dijo el único hombre, aún con la castaña en brazos.

-No, espera. Es mi casa, tal vez es alguien que busca a mis padres, yo iré- Lo detuvo Chijaru.

-¿Segura?- Le preguntó y la chica asintió

Chijaru cruzó la puerta de la sala y se dirigió a la principal. Abrió la puerta..y los demás en la sala sólo escucharon un fuerte grito. Loa cuatro, fueron corriendo hacia la puerta. Al llegar se encontraron a Chijaru, nada más que abrazada a un chico.

-¡Yamazaki!- Gritó Naoko.

-¡Qué alegría verte!- Dijo Rika.

-Que bueno que volviste Yamazaki- Dijo Sakura aún abrazada por Ken. Cuando Takashi la vio, se preocupó un poco.

-Veo que todas están aquí… bueno eso nos ahorrará mucho- Y sonrió.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó Chijaru, separándose de él.

-A esto…- Dijo finalmente, e hizo una seña hacia afuera. Después de eso entraron Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran; quien lo primero que hizo fue buscar la mirada de Sakura y la encontró. Pero indiferente mirando a los otros dos, siendo abrazada mientras, por u chico.

-Tomoyo, Hiragizawa, Li- Dijeron todas a coro, menos la castaña y Aino- ¡Qué gusto!- Shaoran seguía mirando a la ojiverde. Ésta ni lo registraba.

Mientras aquello sucedía, algo ocurría en la casa Kinomoto, en el cuarto de Sakura. El último cajón del escritorio, se abrió y el libro de Clow comenzó a flotar. De pronto brilló intensamente, y hubo un pequeño temblor.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?- Gritó Touya. Cuando miró a Yukito, vio que estaba flotando y que sus alas comenzaban a cubrirlo. Al abrirse nuevamente estaba Yue desmayado sobre el piso.

-Yu… Yue- Dijo él arrodillado a su lado. Hacía mucho tiempo no veía al otro yo de su amigo. Estaba sorprendido y con la certeza de que algo ocurría en ese momento con su hermana.

-¿Sakura…?- Decía Yue despertando. Vio a Touya a los ojos y se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Al fin…desperté…- Decía incrédulo.

-¡Sakura!- Bajó volando rápidamente Kero.

-El peluche…también- Susurró Touya.

-Kerberos…- Dijo Yue, ya de pie. Kero asintió.

-Hay que buscarla…. Ahora-

-… qué alegría…- Decían las chicas, y Yamazaki les hablaba. Pero había una atmósfera de tensión entre Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, Ken y Shaoran.

-Yamazaki, fue un gusto volver a verte. Pero ya debemos irnos, ¿verdad Ken?- El aludido asintió y salieron con Sakura prácticamente corriendo.

-¡Sakura!- Dijo Daidouji y la siguió. Al igual que Shaoran. Eriol miró a sus amigos.

-Estem…nos vemos- Y salió tras ellos.

Sakura camiba muy rápido llevando a Ken de la mano.

-Eh…Sakura…¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó algo nervioso.

-Recuerdas que el verano pasado te hablé…de unas personas que me fueron…abandonando…-Asintió- Son ellos…- Kenichi solo se quedó callado.

-¡Sakura!- Llegó Tomoyo a pocos metro de ellos, seguida por los dos chicos- Sakura, explícanos que te sucede…-

-Que raro que tú, tan observadora que eres, no te hayas dado cuenta Daidouji..- Dijo sin mirarla.

-Pequeña Sakura…- Intentó hablar Eriol.

-¡No me llames así!... No vuelvas a hacerlo…- Interrumpió ella con fuego en los ojos. Ken agarró su mano y la hizo retroceder el paso que había dado.

-Sakura…¿Por qué no nos quieres ver? ¿Por qué de repente nos odias tanto..?- Preguntó el oji-azul.

-¿Por qué…?- Comenzó a sentirse un gran poder que aumentaba. Ken la agarró más fuerte- Por su culpa lo que más quería, lo más valioso…- Los tres estaban confundidos- Las cartas.. Kero, Yue…!todo!- Se soltó de Kenichi y se acercó a ellso- Se llevaron mi felicidad, mi alegría… me dejaron sola y abandonada…- Bajó la mirada y su cabello cubría sus ojos- ¡Jamás los perdonaré!- Había levantado la cabeza llena de rabia. Acumuló magia en su mano y se la lanzó a ellos.

La esquivaron fácilmente, quedando separados. Esta vez lanzó una especie de rayo Eriol, que no pudo escapar y le golpeó. Luego fue por la amatista. Tenía una espada de luz negra y la atacó. Tomoyo apenas la esquivo, sus ojos contenía lágrimas que querían salir, sin poder creer que su Sakura la estuviera atacando. Sakura se dirigió otra vez hacia ellas, pero se interpuso Li con su espada, quedando cara a cara.

-¿Sakura, qué haces?...Tú no eres así- Le reprochó.

-¡A ti ni siquiera te conozco!- Gritó y Shaoran de la sorpresa no evadió otro ataque, cayendo al suelo. Sakura levantó la espada, sin brillo en sus ojos. Shaoran la miraba sorprendió, y triste a la vez. Cuando la bajaba rápidamente hacia un golpe certero; Kenichi se acercó por su espalada, llevando una eztraña luz blanca en su mano. La acercó a la nuca de la chica, y ella cayó desmayada.

-Perdóname, mi querida Sakura…- Dijo y la levantó en brazos.

-¡Espera!- Dijo Shaoran levantándose ante la mirada curiosa del chico, ya que tenía una importante herida- ¿Qué rayos sucede?

-Ellos podrán explicárselos- Respondió mirando la dirección, en la que pronto aparecieron los guardianes.

-¡Sakura!- Dijeron y se acercaron a ella.

-Está bien. Sólo duerme…- Los tranquilizó.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Kero.

-Se los diré luego, pero alguien debe explicarles todo a ellos- Dijo sonriente- Yue se le quedó mirando.

-Kerberos, ve con ellos y explícales- Dijo tomando en brazos a Sakura y comenzando a flotar. Ken movió sus labios y dos grandes alas, familiares para Yue, salieron de su espalda y se fueron.

-… ¿Porqué yo?...- Susurró Kero.

-Kerberos dinos que le pasó a Sakura- Dijo firme la reencarnación de Clow. Él suspiró y se acercó a ellos.

-Verán…-Comenzó- Después de vacío, y de que el mocoso volviera a Hong Kong, ella quedó muy triste. Pero nada grave. Luego cuando tú, Tomoyo te fuiste, empeoró. Y ya que Clow- miró a Eriol- No volvió a contestar nunca sus cartas, al igual que tú- Y miró a Shaoran cabizbajo- Estaba muy deprimida, dormía todo el tiempo, no salía y comía poco- Hizo una pausa.

-Un día que estaba en su habitación, de la nada agarró un oso de felpa negro- Li levantó la mirada- y luego de mirarlo por u rato… comenzó a llorar. Lo metió en una caja junto a otra muñeca y los demás peluches. Siguió llorando. Me acerqué a ella, y allí sucedió; El libro de las cartas se abrió y todas formaron una pared frente a ella. La carta esperanza se colocó frente a Sakura y comenzó a brillar. Cuando dejó de hacerlo descubrimos que ahora estaba separada en la carta Vacío, y la carta Amor. Vacío ya no era una carta Sakura, nuevamente era de Clow. La carta amor… se rompió en mil pedazos para luego desaparecer. Las demás cartas cayeron al suelo y era finas cartas de piedra. Lo último que recuerdo esque todo se volvió negro y a lo lejos escuchaba a Sakura llamándome…- Una vez que terminó hubo un prolongado silencio.

-Pero… ¿Porqué dijo que no me conoce?- Preguntó Shaoran.

-Tal vez, como la carta amor fue creada por su sentimiento hacia ti, al romperse dejó de recordarte y de recordar todo lo referido contigo. Como la chiquilla Li- Explicó.

-¿Quién era ese chico?- Preguntó Eriol.

-Eso si que no tengo idea. Nunca lo había visto- Nuevamente silencio.

-Pobre Sakura…- Susurró Tomoyo.

Touya había ido a recostar en su cama a Sakura; Ken y Yue estaban en la sala

-…- Yue lo miraba fijamente.

-Ya Yue. Deja de mirarme, sé que sabes quien soy. Pero tus ojos incomodan- Le sonrió Ken.

-Estoy molesto- Susurró.

-…No es mi culpa, ni de ella. Sólo queremos ayudar a que Sakura vuelva a la normalidad…- Explicó brevemente. Entonces Touya bajó las escaleras y se puso frente a él.

-Por su culpa mi hermana sufre. Será mejor que arreglen las cosas o de lo contrario yo mismo me encargaré de ustedes, sin importarme quienes sean…-Le amenazó agarrándole el cuello de su camisa.

-Tranquilo- Dijo sonriente, soltándose- Eso tenlo por seguro. Ahora si me permiten subiré a verla.- Y subió las escaleras.

-Que desesperante…- Touya fulminaba las escaleras con la mirada. Miró a Yue, éste también lo miró y suspiró.

-Sakura…- Susurró Aino al entrar en la habitación de la chica.

-¿Ken?...-Dijo ella despertando- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Después de, bueno… te desmayaste- Sonrió.

-Yo.. lo ultimo que recuerdo es que ataque a Tomoyo…y a Eriol. Dime ¿se encuentran bien?- Preguntó visiblemente preocupada.

-Sí, lo están… aún te preocupan ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. Sólo no soportaría ser la culpable de algo malo. ¿Pero sabes? No entiendo que pasó. Es como si de repente estuviera más enojada que antes y perdiera el control.- Agachando la cabeza- Ni siquiera sabía que aún podía hacer magia…

-Por cierto…¿también recuerdas que atacaste a Li?...¿El chico de cabello castaño?- Dijo eso al ver que la chica no reaccionaba ante el nombre.

-¿Lo hice?- Él asintió- Que mal, él no tenía nada que ver- Hizo una pausa- En estos momentos agradezco haberte contado hace tiempo la historia de las cartas- Rió.

Luego de que pasara el fin de semana, Sakura ya estaba recuperada, pero no había vuelto a ver a quienes eran sus amigos.

El lunes en el colegio, como era de esperarse, al salón de Sakura entraron a cursar nuevamente Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, y Kenichi. Cuando los presentaban Sakura no pudo escuchar el nombre del chico Li, ante lo cual Ken se veía algo frustrado

Una vez en el receso, Sakura y Ken, junto a las demás almorzaban bajo un árbol. Cuando en el campo de visión aparecieron sus tres viejos amigos, Chijaru les llamó. Apenas llegaron allí, casi al mismo tiempo que se sentaron Sakura se levantó.

-Ken, ¿recuerdas que tenemos…ese pendiente?- L e dijo apretando su mano. Él la miró confundido.

-Ah, claro, se me había olvidado, vamos- Y ambos se fueron. Dejando a cuatro personas con la mirada triste. Shaoran frustrado se levantó prefiriendo saltarse el almuerzo por el momento.

Al otro día después de clases, Kenichi iba sólo caminando por el parque Pingüino, cuando en uno de los bancos encontró a Shaoran con la mirada perdida. Se le acercó y él rápidamente se posicionó frente a él fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No me mires con rencor…- Sonrió Ken.

-Contéstame dos preguntas; ¿Quién rayos eres, y por qué siempre estás con mi Sakura?- Haciendo énfasis en la palabra Mi. Ken dio dos pasos.

-Yo solo estoy aquí para ayudar. Tal vez pronto todo se solucionará… o tal vez no. Eso depende de la pequeña Sakura, mi querido Shaoran- Dijo susurrante, le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino. Li quedó congelado en su lugar.

-¿Qué…qué fue lo que dijo?- Susurró. Después de unos minutos caminó hacia el departamento dónde se hospedaba. Fue directo a recostarse en su cama.

_*… Quisiera volver a escuchar tu risa, volver a ver tus hermosos ojos llenos de vida… quisiera poder decirte que aún…te amo, Sakura… más que antes..*_- Pensaba el castaño antes de dormirse. En ese momento, en casa de Sakura el libro de las cartas Clow, brilló.

-¡Ah!- Gritó Sakura

-¡Sakurita! ¿Porqué gritas?- Preguntó Kero.

-El libro…de las cartas….- Titubeó y se lo mostró nerviosa.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Tiene otra vez tu nombre…- Dijo felizmente- Y la cartas…ya no son de piedra- Sakura sonrió totalmente esperanzada, pero se apagó un poco al agarrar una entre sus manos.

-Pero… siguen grises y frías…- Agarró a todas.

-Aún así ¡Ya es algo! Tal vez dentro de poco, vuelvan a despertar- Kero volaba alrededor de ella- Sería mejor de ahora en adelante que las lleves siempre contigo- Le aconsejó.

-Sí…- Y ésa, fue la primer sonrisa sincera, que Kero veía en años.

-¡Muy buenos días!- Saludó la castaña al entrar al salón dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos de que estuviera tan feliz. Llegó hasta su lugar y vio a Tomoyo. Casi por impulso, la abrazó.

-Sa…Sakura…- Susurró ella esperanzada. Sakura allí reaccionó y se apartó rápidamente.

-Lo siento, Daidouji- Y se sentó. Eriol, se acercó a Tomoyo confundido. De repente se abrió ruidosamente la puerta dejando ver la figura de Li y Aino respirando agitadamente.

-Se…me hizo tarde- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, Ken sonrió y Shaoran gruñó. Kenichi fue hasta Sakura y ésta muy contenta le contó lo sucedido esa mañana.

-Oye… creo que ellos deberían saberlo…-Le dijo a la castaña- Entiende, están mu preocupados por ti, y se sienten culpables…- Ella suspiró.

-Está bien- En el receso, cortantemente le dijo que quería hablar con ellos después de clases.

Una vez en la tarde, los cinco caminaron en silencio hasta el ya conocido parque pingüino.

-Bueno…- Cerró los ojos- Ken creyó que deberían saber que…- Los abrió para encontrase con los tres frente a ella, hacia una reverencia. Ken se sonrió un poco… de cualquier punto de vista, la situación era cómica, pero no para aquellas cuatro personas.

-Sakura…- Tomoyo aún tenía su tranquila voz, pero se notaba que se sentía realmente triste- Siento mucho haberte dejado… no quería hacerlo, pero a mi madre le ofrecieron un trabajo que era su sueño y, no quería ser la causa por la que no pudiera cumplirlo. Quería verla feliz…- Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

-Tomoyo…-Susurró casi inaudiblemente. Bueno, solo lo escuchó Ken.

-Pequeña Sakura yo… no seguí en contacto contigo porque dejé de ser yo mismo. Me sentía como la simple sombra de Clow, por eso salí de viaje. Yo solo durante años, para aclarar mi mente. Hace poco me encontré con Tomoyo- Eriol sonrió y Tomoyo se sonrojó un poco- y decidimos volver contigo. Nunca fue nuestra intención que perdieras las cartas, ni mucho menos abandonarte, eres algo muy importante para nosotros…

Silencio….Mucho silencio.

Shaoran también quería decir algo, explicarse, pero no podía hacerlo si la chica ni siquiera sabía quien era. Sintió una leve punzada de dolor y descubrió que Kenichi lo miraba curiosamente. Ese tipo lo desesperaba…

-Todo este tiempo….- Se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz entrecortada de la chica- siempre pensé en mí, mi sufrimiento, mi soledad…no puedo creer que nunca haya pensado en que ustedes tenían sus razones… o si algo malo les había sucedido… fui muy egoísta…- Sakura derramó un par de lágrimas. Ken sonrió, Shaoran también. Eriol estaba expectante, y Tomoyo al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Creen…que podrán perdonarme..?- Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa en medio de las lágrimas y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Tomoyo simplemente se lanzó a ella en un fuerte abrazo. Eriol sonrió y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

Shaoran iba a decir algo, pero Ken interrumpió e abrazo.

-¡Aléjense!- Advirtió y los empujó a ambos. Sakura, comenzó a brillar intensamente y de ella salió una niña de largos cabellos negro y dos alas que salían de entre su cabeza y espalda. Era Vacío.

-Es…Vacío- Dijo Shaoran sorprendido.

-¡Sakura!- Llegaron volando los guardianes.

-¡Sakura, Vacío siempre estuvo dentro de ti!- Gritó Yue.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron todos menos Ken.

-Es verdad, ama.- Sakura le prestó atención- Hace años, te dejaste ganar por la tristeza y el dolor. Y olvidaste el sentimiento más importante de tu vida. Por eso las cartas se durmieron y amor desapareció. Como consecuencia volví a ser una carta Clow, sin sello. Con el pasar de los días, gracias a tu estado, logré entrar en ti, en tu mente, tu corazón. Pero ahora que empiezas a ganar el control en tu corazón llegó la hora de salir. Todo gracias al descendiente de Clow…- Explicó, dejando a todos sorprendidos. La niña se movió, y en sus manos apareció una espada de color plata- Debes sellarme junto a la carta Amor, pero sólo servirá, si logras recordarle…- Para sorpresa de la castaña se acomodó en posición de combate.

-Sin embargo, debes luchar conmigo- Y sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre ella. Sakura sólo atinó a protegerse con sus brazos, sin lograr mover ningún otro musculo. Pero Shaoran se interpuso con su espada.

La carta sin duda tenía mucha fuerza. Sakura se preguntó porqué aquel chico la protegía, porqué se preocupaba.

-La distraeré, piensa alguna forma de ganarle- Le dijo con una sonrisa, que por un momento dejó a la chica embobada… Ésa sonrisa…la conocía.

-¡Sakura!- Avisó Tomoyo, cuando Vacío se acercaba a ella, pero nuevamente Li la distrajo.

-¿Qué haré sin las cartas?- Se preguntaba desesperada.

-¡Sólo imagina nuestro poder!- Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-¿Qué?- Entonces Shaoran fue lanzado contra un árbol cayendo en la inconsciencia- Debo intentarlo- Cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos como si agarrara a una espada- _*Espada…espada!*- _Abrió los ojos y la espada que alguna vez Rika utilizó estaba en sus manos. Sonrió feliz.- *_Salto!*- _En sus pies aparecieron las pequeñas alitas.

Esquivó un ataque, y en el aire la sus espadas resonaron al chocarse. Vacío comenzó a hacer rápidos movimientos que Sakura apenas lograba esquivar. En un momento de ventaja, le dio de lleno en el mango de la espada de Sakura provocando que desapareciera.

Intentó con otras cartas como Pelea, Agua y Trueno. Por separado. Shaoran miraba la batalla impotente mientras era sostenido por Eriol. Se soltó del agarre, se miraron por unos segundos y ambos corrieron al encuentro de Sakura. Pero se encontraron con Kenichi frente a ellos, con las manos y sus alas extendidas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y negó con la cabeza. Shaoran lo fulminó, de nuevo, con la mirada y Eriol miró preocupado a Sakura.

Sakura respiraba agitadamente, con una mano apoyada en el césped. Allí una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-*…_las cartas de mayor poder, juntas*- _Pensó que gastaría mucha energía, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-¡Es demasiado arriesgado!- Otra vez una voz, pero distinta.

-Correré el riesgo- Y se puso en posición. Eriol se le quedó observando hasta que entendió.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas Sakura!- Gritó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que hará?- Preguntó Tomoyo.

-Sakura puede usar el poder de las cartas porque este también está dentro de su cuerpo, pero…cada vez que usa alguna, usa su energía y se debilita. Ella piensa atacar con las más poderosas. Eso podría costarle todas, todas sus energías. Estaría muy grave. Explicó preocupado- Suspiró- Eso es algo que Clow haría…

-Ella estará bien- Dijo Ken sonriente.

-Bien… aquí vamos… _*Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Rayo, Hielo, Bosque*- Bosque aprisionó a Vacío con sus ramas, _Fuego, Agua y Tierra la atacaron hiriéndola. Hielo la congeló y Trueno destruyó el hielo electrocutándola. Vacío estaba muy débil, no le quedaban fuerzas.

-_Séllame…-_Escuchó la voz de la niña.

Sakura imaginó que tenía el báculo entre sus manos, recitó el conjuro y finalmente la selló. Se sentó en el césped cansada, y la miró. Seguía siendo una carta Clow.

-Supongo que deberé convertirte en carta Sakura- Dijo con la carta en su manos.

-Aún no. Primero debes hacer dos cosas; Primero: Debes sellar a la carta Amor- Habló Kenichi llegando hasta ella.

-¿Pero… dónde está?- Preguntó confundida. Los guardianes se acercaron a ella, y Yue la ayudó a levantarse.

-Justo frente a ti- Respondió el ángel en lugar del chico. Sakura y los demás abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Sí, soy yo. Tomé la forma de un humano para estar cerca de ti y ayudarte ama- Sonrió cálidamente.

-No puedo creerlo…- Susurró. Todos estaban tan sorprendidos como ella.

-Séllame…- Ordenó Kenichi.

-Pero…¿no volveré a verte?- Preguntó muy triste, provocando una punzada de celos en Shaoran.

-No en esta forma…pero sí seguiremos hablando, pequeña Sakura- Sakura sonrió y selló la carta, en ese momento mientras miraba al pequeño corazón alado escuchó su voz.

-Lo segundo que debes hacer, es recordar quien es la persona a la que amas. Cuando lo hayas hecho ponnos a Vacío y a mí juntas y cámbianos a carta Sakura.

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó Tomoyo y se acercaron a ella.

-Sí…- Dijo mientras caía desmayada en brazos de Shaoran, quien la sostuvo.

Un día después de aquello, Sakura aún dormía en su cama. Ya estaba en perfecto estado, pero algo de sueño le quedaba. Lo que le hizo recordar a Touya aquella época en la que se dormía todo el tiempo.

-Sakura…- Escuchó la voz de su hermano. Ella abrió los ojos rápidamente pero luego se tranquilizó recordando que todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Touya..- Sonrió- El chico sonrió aliviado.

-Olvidaba que eres un monstruo y los monstruos resisten a todo- Le dijo pícaramente, pero no pudo evitar el sentirse feliz de que su hermanita estuviera bien. Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Por cierto, tienes visita- La cara de su hermano cambió a una de mal humor- Espero que sea rápido, porque no quiero a un chico aquí metido.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa ante eso y se preguntó quien podría ser. Tal vez era Eriol. Se alistó y bajó las escaleras acompañada por su hermano.

-¡Yamazaki! Qué sorpresa…- Le sonrió al chico. La verdad que no esperaba encontrárselo a él.

-Qué bueno que estás mejor Sakura- Esto al sorprendió. De repente Takashi se puso más serio- Necesito hablar contigo…

-Eh, si. Claro- Ambos se sentaron en la sala. Yamazaki con determinación y Sakura algo curiosa.

-Bueno…quería explicarte algunas cosas de Li. Verás, hace cuatro meses fui a Hong Kong para buscarlo a él- Comenzó.

-_*Li?*- S_akura se quedó pensando en ese apellido.

-Fui porque, tu estabas muy triste y Chijaru muy preocupada. En la primaria nos dimos cuenta que el estaba enamorado de ti y que era correspondido. No tardé mucho en encontrarlo, puesto que su familia es muy conocida en China, y él… me contó sobre su magia- Se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, en señal de que aun no entendía muy bien todo eso- No le quedó poción ya que lo atrapé una vez cuando practicaba. También me dijo que no regresaba a Japón, no porque no quisiera. Sino que hace cuatro años su madre murió, y él como único hijo varón, tuvo que hacerse cargo del Clan…. Sin embargo, una noche enfrentó al Concilio del Clan, y les informó que vendría a Japón por tiempo indefinido, para siempre, o algún tiempo, eso depende. Dejó todo por venir contigo, no es justo que ni siquiera le dirigieras la palabra…- La miró y ella estaba entre confundida, asombrada y de nuevo confundida- Lo que en verdad, venía a decirte es que Shaoran vuelve a Hong Kong, mañana en el vuelo de las ocho…- Se levantó, la miró, suspiró y se fue sin decir nada más.

-_*Shaoran..? ¿Quién es?... Creo que es el chico de cabello castaño, pero no recuerdo haberlo conocido antes…*- _Pensaba mientras subía las escaleras a dormir un poco más.

La castaña despertó asustada y se sentó en la cama…. Había tenido un sueño de lo más extraño.

_Al principio, ella estaba sola en la oscuridad mientras escuchaba lo dicho por Takashi; Shaoran vuelve a Hong Kong en el vuelo de las ocho… Se repetía una y otra vez. Todo se volvió blanco y se veían distintas imágenes: Shaoran de niño, con sus ropas chinas ayudando a Sakura con la carta rayo, hielo y muchas otras. _

_También se escuchaban voces: "Será mejor que me des las cartas", "Niña", "Soy Meilling, la prometida de Shaoran", "Li! Espera", "Sakura!" Como nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos, te quería preguntar si puedo llamarte Shaoran","¿Te encuentras bien?", "Siento una presencia… no se si sea de Clow, puesto que nunca he estado con él", " Sakura…", "Tú… tú…Me Gustas Mucho!", "Cómo supiste?", "Me regalarás ese osito de felpa?", "Nos volveremos a ver…¿verdad?"… Y muchas otras cosas. Entonces de pronto estaba en el aeropuerto, Shaoran de diecisiete estaba frente a ella. Sakura gritó, hizo de todo, pero él no la escuchó y subió al avión. _

_-_Sólo… fue un sueño, pero…- Se levantó ruidosamente y se dirigió al ropero, revolvió todo hasta que encontró una caja. Sacó todos los peluches, hasta que encontró un oso de felpa negro. Lo agarró y se levantó.

-Shaoran….- Abrió los ojos- Mi querido Shaoran.- Y abrazó al pequeño oso. Divisó las 7:15 en su reloj- ¡No puede ser! ¡No llegaré!- Se vistió rápidamente y bajó.

-Monstruo, ¿qué haces levantada?- Preguntó Touya.

-¡Debo irme! ¡O no llego!- Y salió por la puerta principal.

-No puede ser… ese mocoso siempre se las ingenia…- Masculló entre dientes.

-Ya déjalos Touya- Rió un sonriente Yukito.

Shaoran, ¿estás seguro que quieres hacerlo?- Le peguntó Tomoyo.

-Sí, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- Decía muy triste.

-Mi querido descendiente, espero que no te olvides de nosotros- Le dijo Eriol.

-Si me sigues llamando así… juro que lo haré por voluntad propia…- Le respondió y todos rieron. Yamazaki todo el tiempo volteaba hacia la entrada.

-¿Qué sucede Yamazaki?- Le preguntaron.

-No, nada. Nada.- Rió nervioso.

-Bueno, ya va a salir mi vuelo… Cuídense, nos vemos… algún día.- Agarró su maleta y se dirigió a la entrada de la pista. _*Adiós, mi querida Sakura*…- _Y suspiró.

-¡SHAORAN!- Llegó de la nada, Sakura agitando sus alas.

-¿Sakura?- Al bajar, ambos se acercaron al otro.

-¡Perdóname Shaoran!- Pidió ella.

-¿Qué?- Tartamudeó.

-Perdóname, por haberte olvidado mi querido Shaoran- Y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Sakura…- Intentó hablar.

-No te vayas, por favor. No lo hagas- Le pidió- No lo recordaba pero yo… aún te amo, Shaoran- Él se quedó congelado. Sakura al ver que no recibía respuesta, agachó la cabeza. Pero la mano de Li, se la levantó y rozó sus labios con los de ella.

-También, te amo Sakura…- Susurró y la besó. El tiempo se detuvo y la cartera donde llevaba las cartas, brilló. Se separaron y vieron a todas las cartas Sakura, a su alrededor.

-¡Cartas!- Dijo Sakura feliz de volver a verlas a todas de vuelta con vida. Sólo quedaban vacío y amor sin transformar.

-Pequeña Sakura recuerda lo que debes hacer- Se escuchó la voz de Kenichi. Ella asintió.

_-*Shaoran*- _Pensó mientras puso a vacío y amor juntas, en su cuello apareció la llave y luego en sus manos el báculo- Cartas que fueron creadas por Clow, abandonen esa vieja forma y transfórmense, para servir a su nueva dueña ¡Háganlo por le nombre de Sakura!

Las cartas volvieron a brillar y se transformaron en una sola: Esperanza.

-¡Esperanza!- La abrazó feliz.

-Todo se arregló. Ya está todo bien- Se alivió Shaoran.

-Shaoran…- Susurró y lo abrazó, en ese momento el tiempo volvió a correr y ellos dos cayeron al piso por el efusivo abrazo.

-Oigan… que… ¿Qué nos perdimos?- Preguntó Yamazaki.

-¡Ah!- Gritó Tomoyo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó preocupado el Eriol.

-No traje mi video cámara para grabar a Sakura…- Dijo como si fuese toda una tragedia.

-¡Tomoyo!- Le reprochó Eriol, y todos rieron.

-_*Te amo, Shaoran*- Pensó Sakura mientras lo miraba._

_-*Te amo Sakura*-_Pensó él, respondiendo su mirada… Y con los lamentos de Tomoyo, todos se fueron. Ya no había porqué estar en el aeropuerto. Al salir, Li le susurró un "Gracias Yamazaki", y éste sonrió…

**FIN**

OoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOo((o))oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOooO

Lo sé, lo sé -.- El típico final cliché! Algunos tal vez dicen "y perdí mi tiempo en esto?"

Jaja que quieren que les diga. Escribí esto cuando tenía doce, y lo subí por una cuestión de cariño. XD

Si a alguien le gustó, y tiene tiempo, puede dejare un review :D (digo, para subirme un pokito el animo XD)

Gracias por leer.

RoMary =D


End file.
